One Fine Arse
by dq-lumos32
Summary: Harry wiggled his arse when he walked, but no one took notice; except for one person. (Warning: Contain slash, explicit content, kinda PWP. Read on your own risk.)


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Warning:** Contain slash, explicit content, kinda PWP.

* * *

After pulling of a few successful tricks in the air, Harry had finally flew down and laid himself on the green grass at the quidditch pitch. His team members had long been gone to the Great Hall for dinner. He was there, alone, practising to catch the snitch without having to worry over Ron's nervous issues or Ginny who kept on throwing her quaffle to his face rather than into the goal post. Judging by the current ability of his team, the only way to win the match with Slytherin was to spot the snitch as fast as he could; that said if and only if Ginny did not knock him out before the game ended.

It was getting darker and his stomach had started to grumble. He wished food could just pop right beside him without having to bring himself to the Great Hall. The sight of people had annoyed him lately, especially when all he could hear were whispers of other students talking behind his back. Lazily, he got up to his feet and went to the locker room, planning to clean himself first. Then he would sit quietly on the dining table, munching down his food as quick as he could, before went straight to library to finish his essay on calming draught. If he could concentrate on his work in a secluded corner he found when trying to have a good evening nap in the library, maybe he could go to bed early, and woke up early too to avoid more people staring at himself.

One thing he didn't realized was, a pair of eyes had been trailing him since the moment he took off into the air for his personal practice. When Harry finally disappeared into the alley that lead to the locker room, the owner of the eyes rose from where he sat. Slowly he followed behind Harry, admiring the look of the seeker from the back. Harry might not realize it, but he had habit of wiggling his arse while walking; and that wiggle apparently looked attractive enough for the other man to drool after him.

Once he entered the locker room, he immediately threw his gear on the bench, not caring to lock the door. A few groans later – for he had difficulties dealing with the bruises on his torso (courtesy of Ginny of course) while stepping out from the tshirt he was wearing – he was finally naked. He stepped into the shower and let the cold water dripped on his body to wash the muscle pain away. Harry roughly washed his hair and his body, feeling the urgency to get some warmth after that. When he had finally finished, he wrapped himself in a towel and spun around to get his clean clothes; but the sight before him made his heart stopped beating.

"Hello, Harry," said another figure in the room.

He was sitting on the bench, leaning against the wall while playing with his holly wand. A smirk carved on his face, sniggering on Harry's astounded one.

"Malfoy," said Harry in almost a whisper.

* * *

Draco loved the look on Harry's face. Draco loved the wet hair Harry was wearing. Draco loved the fact that Harry was in nothing except for the scarlet towel on his waist.

"You should learn to lock the door you know. Anyone could get in," he said leisurely.

He cannot help but running his eyes on the man in front of him, who was taking a step back. Harry was not overly muscular despite the number of quidditch practices he had, but he owned a nicely toned body. And he for one found Harry's unkempt hair was one of his the attractive attributes. The green eyes, of course, made him look more beautiful according to Draco's taste. Too bad they were hidden beneath the glasses. Subconsciously, he licked his lips, causing the other man to gasp nervously.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. The clutch on his towel tightened.

"I want to see you," replied Draco in sensual voice.

Draco saw Harry shivered; might be due to the cold or probably the chill he brought to the latter's spine. The blonde stood up and left Harry's wand on top one of the lockers, preventing the raven to easily get it back. He then closed their distance. He could hear Harry's heavy breathing when their faces were only an inch away.

In no time, Harry's back was pushed against the cold wall and Draco placed his hands on each side of the former's head. Draco knew Harry could attempt to push him away but in the condition they were in, it was not a great idea. His wand was far from him and he cannot perform wandless magic.

Grinning, Draco moved one of his hands on Harry's which was holding to his towel. He could feel Harry was terribly shaking.

"Relax, Potter. I'm not going to harm you," said Draco. "I just want to play with you a little bit,"

"I... I am relaxed," replied Harry, stuttering.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Your body shows otherwise though." Draco lingered his vision on every parts of Harry's skin. He held himself from touching the other man despite how tempting it was. Harry was perfect for him and he have yet to find any other lad as attractive as he was. "You smell good,"

Harry went rigid, which brought lots of amusement to Draco. In no time, Draco buried his face on Harry's shoulder, inhaling the fresh shower scent. He left his grip on Harry's towel only to grab the Gryffindor's satiating arse. Using light force, he pulled Harry against his groin before kneading the soft flesh, eliciting shameful moan.

Realizing the embarrassment, Harry covered his mouth, refused to give Draco the right to be pleased. But no, it did not work. Instead, Draco smirked, accepting the unsaid challenge. The more Harry tried to control himself, the wilder Draco became.

The kneading was later paired with frotting. It caused Harry's grip to weaken and that allowed Draco to easily slide his hand inside the towel. He went further by leaving trails of love bites on the shoulder and then the neck before stopping at Harry's lips. Harry of course did not kiss back. He shut his eyes and closed his mouth, one of his hands was still clutching the soon-to-be-gone towel and the other one tried to push Draco away. Draco raised his eyebrows and quickly doubled the kneading and frotting.

"Oohh... you feel that, Harry? I'm getting hard here," said Draco, grinning ear to ear.

Harry pushed Draco harder. "Get off of me,"

"Awww... why would I when you are enjoying this?"

"Go—sod—ummpfhh,"

Draco latched his lips on Harry's. He bit the lower lip, licked it, and sucked it before forcing his tongue inside the mouth. It was quite easy to take on him considering Harry subconsciously had kissed him back. Maybe Harry did not mean to, but whatever he thought he was doing to deny Draco was actually inviting the Slytherin to slither inside him.

The towel had finally fall on the floor, leaving Harry bare. He tried to cover his groin using his hands but Draco was faster to tug it. Harry wanted to push Draco away harder but the treatment his cock was receiving made his effort went to drain. Draco knew Harry secretly enjoyed the way he played with the pinned man's prick. He also knew Harry refused to look him on the face, fearing how aroused it could cause him.

Draco later found himself kneeling on the floor; his eyes were on the same level as Harry's hardening prick. He wasted no time to stroke the length again and as Harry's was fighting harder to suppress his moan, Draco put it in his mouth. He licked, he sucked, and he gifted the flesh with light biting. Harry had no longer trying to keep it low – the moan – but he shamelessly made guttural sound.

"You like it, Harry?" asked Draco when he released the length with a pop sound. Traces of white substances started leaking from the tip. He kept his assault on the area still. Harry did not reply, but the groan had done the answering. He definitely liked it, loved it actually. And on top of that, he did not want it to stop. "Very well," said Draco before continued taking his cock again, this time he chose to deep-throat it.

At the same time, Harry grabbed Draco's head and forced him to take more. He bucked in pleasure, causing Draco to gag but it pleased the blonde. Draco later snaked his fingers on Harry's arse crack and ran them through it. When he found the hole he had been eagerly searched, he gently pushed one finger inside and earned louder moan from Harry.

"Malf—Malfoy, stop," Harry hissed.

Draco stopped his movement and shot his eyes on Harry's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes—no—"

"Which one of that?"

"I—I don't know,"

Draco chuckled. "If that the case," Draco turned Harry around. Harry arched his arse without being asked to, much had to do with immediate reflect. Draco kneaded the flesh again and hastily buried his nose between the crack and...

"Aaahhh!" Harry moaned.

Draco licked the entrance with the nastiest slurping sound he could make. Once he felt it wasn't enough, he prodded the hole with his tongue. Still feeling it needed more treatment, Draco used his fingers too. From a light hiss due to sudden second intrusion of his middle finger, Harry upgraded his reaction to a plain loud scream when Draco put in another two.

Harry literally stuck on the wall as can no longer support his body by himself. Draco, who took notice on how Harry would collapse within the minute, rose to his feet once again, hastily pulled down his trousers (along with the boxers), turned the raven around, and pulled him up and gave him more of hungry kiss.

"You tasted wonderful, Harry," said Draco in heavy breathing. "You want more?"

There was a dazed look in Harry's eyes. His face was red from all the treatments. It seemed he needed another shower as drops of sweat ran along his hair. "Oh, fuck it," Harry growled in response. He meant 'yes'.

When Draco brought his lips to suck every available surface on Harry's skin, the raven started to unbutton the blonde's shirt. He pulled it down, exposing Draco's pale shoulder and licked the area.

"Awww... finally you realized it's no use to resist me?" asked Draco, tilting his head to give Harry (who was now leaving small bruises) more space.

Harry paid no attention to his question. Draco smirked, enjoying Harry's personal way of paying all the pleasure back. Careful not to dislodge his tongue from him, Draco slowly walked out of the stall and proceeded to the bench. He sat on it with Harry's leg wrapped around his waist before gently put the seeker down, laying him on his back.

Harry wiggled his body due to the lack of contact. He touched his own nipples, playing with them before used his right hand to stroke his prick. He arched his body, sending Draco an erotic look when he moaned.

"Yessss," Draco hissed. Immediately, he stood and took off his shirt, throwing it away. "Touch yourself. You look appetizing like this,"

Draco too, started to stroke his as Harry obeyed his command. He wanted to be hard enough when he put it inside the awaiting hole. He wanted to hear Harry screamed his name. If possible, he wanted the whole school to hear it too.

His patience reached its limit when Harry put one finger into himself. The way the puckered hole swallowed the finger, it made him drool. Even though he had prepared Harry, the hole seemed to clamp the think finger tightly. Only Merlin knew what he thought about the image of his cock inside it when Draco saw it.

Without wasting any second, Draco slapped Harry's hand away, pulled up his legs so they spread wide, locked Harry's lips with his, guided his cock into the hole and...

...they took a very, very, very deep breath.

Despite being kissed, Harry managed to moan incoherently as he felt his ring of muscle being stretched. Draco saw he closed his eyes in pain as it slowly went deeper. Draco's strokes his length but it did not do a great job in distracting him.

"Relax, Potter," said Draco. He was careful not to slam in too hard. As much as he wanted pleasure, he did not think he could handle having one when the other person was wailing in terrible pain.

Harry tried to do as he was told but he could not give his focus. He unknowingly tried to push Draco out of him, earning disgruntle from the blonde. Draco stroked him faster and harder, hoping Harry would be less tense. His other hand was nibbling and pinching Harry's nipple while his own mouth moved to suck Harry's exposed neck.

It might be hell for Harry at that moment but Draco was in unexplainable bliss. Harry was pinned underneath him with his hole doing some sort of clamping massage on his cock. He got to tease Harry's nipples, he got to suck Harry's skin, and Harry was completely under his control. He liked it. He hoped Harry would be soon joined him in the ecstasy

"M—moved," Harry said after a while.

Draco wanted to start it slow and build it up, but no... Harry denied that. When he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, he intended to take his time when he push it back in. However, Harry was quick to grab his arse and pulled it in brute force, making their voice echoed in the room.

"If you want to do this real bad, you do this real bad," said Harry, smirking at the look on Draco's face.

"And I thought you are going to push me away," said Draco, raising his brows.

"I am no longer in position to deny you,"

"Really?"

"Since you walked in, that's the case,"

Draco kissed Harry again, this time, with more passion as he went deeper. He gave Harry no chance to breathe properly as he took his cock in and out fast and hard. Their moans were muffled by the wet mouths and battling tongue. None of them was going soft and Harry made sure he clung tight around Draco neck, while the latter kept on spreading the former's leg wider.

"You're heaven," Draco panted.

"And you're hell. Take me harder,"

Draco had never thought he could take anyone's order but Harry was an exception. The way Harry pushed up when he pushed down, the way Harry turned into babbling mess when he tugged his cock along the thrust, the way Harry called his name... they were all mesmerizing.

"T—there," Harry arched his body again, this time, more lewd than ever. "Malf—Draco, there,"

Draco hit the said spot over and over again. He was close to the highest pleasure and he knew Harry was too. "Soon," Draco panted more, his thrust got wilder.

"Merlin... aaahh... Dra—Draco... aaahhh..."

Draco could take it no more. He needed his pending release. He slowed down, intending to do it outside but before he managed to slide off completely, Harry held him still.

"We do this real bad. Come inside," said the raven as he clamped Draco from the inside.

Draco's eyes went wide, shocked. He wanted to ask for confirmation but somehow for unknown reasons, he kept it in himself. So he dove for one last kiss, humping inside the man beneath him and...

"Aaaah..."

Harry released the sticky white substance first followed by Draco within the next minute. He filled Harry a lot that some of the gooey stuff flooded outside, not that he cared.

The final kiss they had was a lingering one. There was a silent awkward moment when they had finally decided it was necessary to get some air to breath. Draco hastily stood and accioed his scattered clothed before get inside them real fast. And before Harry realized it, Draco walked out of the door.

* * *

Harry was perplexed. What had happened, how it happened, _why_ it happened... he had no idea. All he knew was he kind of enjoyed every moment during the short time Draco snuck into their locker room. He never thought he would get laid that fast... by a Malfoy... by Draco in particular. It was so wrong in many ways but he cannot deny the joy that probably can be felt only by them two.

Slowly, he brought himself to sit properly. A surging pain ran through his back. He was pretty sure he would walk funny for a day at least, and thanks to Merlin, he can use the Quidditch practice to cover it up.

He walked into the shower stall again; half expecting the door would burst open with Draco strutting towards him. But no, no one came inside and he was perfectly dressed for dinner without any interruption. Once he opened the door, a sight before him made him squeak. It was Draco, leaning against the wall for fuck sake knew how long.

"Dra—Malfoy," Harry sputtered.

"Back to Malfoy?" asked Draco, half bemused.

"Listen, what happened inside, I—"

"No, you listen," cut Draco before Harry could finish his sentence. "I want to do this real bad, and we're going to do this real bad. You said you are in no position to deny me and I'm not letting you to deny me either."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, hesitated.

"I don't know. All I know is I don't want awkward meeting between us after this. I want to see more of you, and I definitely want _that _to happen again,"

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

Harry blinked. He took a deep breath. "So, you want to go to the Great Hall together? Or maybe we can get our dinner in the kitchen without prying eyes watching us. I mean, come on, you're Malfoy, I'm Potter. The elves would be more than please to serve you and I. How's that sound?"

Draco smiled, and Harry had never thought the blonde could smile like that. "Sounds good," said Draco finally. "You lead the way,"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved! x


End file.
